Anakin's War
by Dedoge
Summary: Anakin, a person with flaws and insecurities is a general in the Clone Wars. How will this affect him and how will people help him. Mainly Anishoka with a some more changes from the original.
1. Loss

**Hello to whoever will read this. I always loved Star Wars and I grew up with the Clone Wars tv Series. So here's my story. It will follow Anakin but it will be slightly different. The main difference will be the pairings. I'll have Anakin get closer to Ahsoka. But I wll not make Padme a bitch like some Fanfictions do. I like Padme, I just like Ahsoka more with Anakin. Also don't expect their love story to happen quickly. I found it more realistic when it takes time. I might toy around with other female characters. Finally, expect a slightly darker story than the original series. Hope you enjoy.**

**A long time ago. In a Galaxy far far away...**

A young boy was running through the desert towards a sandstone hut with something tightly in his hands.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you? I have something to show you!"

"Oh, Ani why are you yelling?" Shmi Skywalker asked her son Anakin.

"I have it mom. I have the money to get our freedom!" The young boy exclaimed and showed his mother a pouch full of credits. His mother surprised by the amount of money quickly asked him where he found them, only for the boy to tell her the one thing she feared.

"Watto had forgotten them under a pile of junk. I took them. Now we can be free mom and leave this stupid planet." Shmi kneeled down to her son and put her hands on his cheeks and with a sad smile told him.

"Oh, my sweet sweet boy. These credits don't belong to us. they're Watto's and he hasn't forgotten them. He hid them on purpose. You know how paranoid he is. You need to put them back immediately before he realises they're miss-" A knock on the door interrupted her. Watto and two armed men entered the hut.

"Watto, I found this under some junk and I thought someone lost them. But mom says they're yours. So here you go. So if I made you worry." Anakin said always quick thinking. Watto, however was not having it.

"Ani, my boy, thank you for giving them back. You know stealing is a bad thing, I'm sure your mother has taught you that. Or maybe she hasn't. Maybe I should teach you a lesson on stealing." He said and signalled at the two men, who grabbed Shmi.

"Hey! let her go!"

"No. She needs to learn this lesson too." Watto said smirking. Anakin seeing his mother fighting to get free from the men could feel a strange power surge in him. The moment one of the men touch his mother in a spot he shouldn't he gave in to the power.

"NO!" He yelled and force pushed the two men through the wall. Watto surprised tried to leave but Anakin had othee plans.

"Where are you going Watto?" He could feel the power growing stronger and stronger. He could feel himself growing stronger and stronger. Just a little more and he could finish Watto. He could be free.

"ANAKIN!" He heard his mother voice and turned to see her again in the hands of one of the men.

"Let her go. NOW!"

"Don't think so. You're nothing but a boy. You are no Jedi. Let Watto go or you mother gets it." He threatened and put the blaster closer to Shmi's face. Anakin could feel her fear. He took a breath and released Watto, who immediately run for the exit. But not before he gave one last order.

"Kill them." The two men smirked. Anakin horrified looked at his mother, who had a sad look. She tried to say something but...

_"What? What just happened? Why is mom on the ground? These two men. They... They killed her. THEY KILLED HER!!!_"

"NOOOOO!!!"

**Done. A small start. I know I have two other stories, which I assure you I will finish... someday. Now, Next chapter will have moments from the Fantom Menace. Thank you for reading.**


	2. & Found

**Hello to whoever will read this. Hope you have a happy New Year. **

The Jedi are the peace keepers of the galaxy. They are respected by _almost_ everyone. The most respected is the Grand Master Yoda. A small animal-like creature with immense power. As Yoda was sitting and listening to what the council was talking about, he felt a great disturbance in the Force. As if the Force itself was crying. The Grand Master hold his head and tried to focus. Seeing this, the other masters asked him what was wrong.

"Great Disturbance in the Force there is. Meditate I must." Yoda said and left for his chambers.

Meanwhile, far from the Jedi temple, but closer than one might think, two hooded figures were walking the busy streets of Coruscant.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force my apprentice. We need to be cautious. We never know what the Jedi may do.

"Yes Master." The other figure said.

"Our friend the Viceroy asked for our help in the Naboo matter. You are to destroy any resistance you may find Jedi or not. Meanwhile, I will find the source of the disturbance." The Master said to his apprentice.

"It will be done my Master."

"Now, go Darth Maul. And remember be cautious of those _Jedi._"

Meanwhile, back at the Jedi temple, two jedi were being summoned to the council. A master and a padawan.

"Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi we have a mission for you. Naboo is under planetary occupation and the Queen has asked for our assistance in persuading the viceroy in releasing the planet." Master Windu said.

"Very well. However, what about the disturbance in the Force?" Qui-Gon said earnings some glares from the council. Slowly the tension in the room was building. The council didn't want to reveal details to unecessary people. Master Yoda's laugh got the attention of everyone.

"A strong connection with the Force you have. Meet the disturbance you think you will?" Yoda asked only for Qui-Gon to give him a smile.

"I believe I will."

"Very well. Go you will, but prepared you must be. Not the only ones I fear we are who felt it."

After some failed negotiations and some running the two Jedi have crush landed in a desert planet with Queen Amidala of Naboo and some of her followers.

"Just our luck Master. We barely escape with our lives only to get stranded on this planet." Obi-wan said frustrated.

"There's no such thing as luck my young padawan." Qui-Gon said.

"I'm sure there's a reason why we are here. Trust in the Force Obi-Wan."

"Yes Master."

As Qui-Gon was walking the streets of the market with one of the Queen's followers he felt something pulling him towards the edge of the market. As he followed this strange feeling he found himself in front of a door in one of the slave huts.

"Why are here Master Jedi?" Padme, the Queen's follower asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this. You should stand back." The Jedi said igniting his lightsaber. He opened the door and instantly he felt the Force pushing him back. He could hear crying but he couldn't see the source.

"Mom...Mom... Please wake up... It's all my fault..." he could barely make out these words between the sobbing.

_'That's not good.'_ He thought.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"STAY BACK!" the voice yelled. it sounded like a little boy. Qui-Gon walked further into the house.

"I SAID STAY BACK!" The voice yelled louder and the old Jedi was thrown out of the hut with a powerful push.

_'Such power. He must be the source of the disturbance.'_

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He said with a calm and southing voice.

"I'm not- I'm not afraid of that." The voice answered. That intrigued the Jedi.

"What are you afraid of then?"

"That I will hurt you too..." The boy trailed off. The old Jedi smiled.

"What's your name little one?"

"A-Anakin. Who are you?" the boy answered a little more defensive that it might needed.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. I'm a Jedi Knight. Nice to meet you Anakin. May I come in?" The Jedi said. After a moment he felt the Force calming down and Qui-Gon released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He entered the hut again and went towards the back. On the way though he could see blood on the floor and on the walls. Something terrible happened here. As he ventured towards the last room he saw it. A young boy, Anakin, was holding a woman in his hands, his mother. All around things were floating by the Force.

"It's my fault." Anakin said sobbing. Qui-Gon kneeled down and tried to calm him nut when he reached with his hand Anakin flinched and moved back a bit.

"It's okay Anakin, It's not your fault. Why don't you tell me what happened?" The older Jedi said with a smile.

And so Anakin told him what happened when he finished, a question came to the boy's mind.

"You are a Jedi. Jedi are supposed to protect and save people. WHERE WERE YOU?! She could have been safe. She didn't have to die!" Anakin angrily said.

"You are right. We are peacekeepers but we didn't help you. You need to know Anakin the Galaxy is a vast place and we are few. We cannot come to the aid of everyone."

"But you are strong. I can feel it. If you are strong shouldn't you help those in need?"

"Yes Anakin, you should. Tell you what. I can feel you are strong too. Possible stronger than me or even Master Yoda. Why don't you come woth me to the Jedi temple to train on how to help others? I will see to it personally." Qui-Gon offered, the boy thought for a moment before looking for the first time at the Jedi. Eyes void of fear and full of determination.

"Very well Master Jedi. Bur first, what about the girl at the front? I can feel her anxiety rising." Qui-Gon laughed.

"Quite right. We should be going. But First..."

And so Anakin, with the help of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made a burial for his mother and tagged along on their mission. What all of them failed to realise is that someone was watching them from afar. The hood was lifted slightly thanks to the desert wind and revealed yellow eyes full of hate ans bloodlust.

**Done. Okay so now The Fantom Menace happened. Next chapter will be on Coruscant. Thank you for reading.**


	3. The Gathering

**Hello to whoever will read this. The story will now continue After the events of The Fantom Menace. And I believe to introduce the next important caracter and establish a relationship woth the already existing ones. Hope you Enjoy.**

"Hmm. It's true that the Force is strong with him but he is far too old to begin training." Mace Windu said looking at Anakin, who was standing next to his, if everything goes well, master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Master, I know that he's old but Master Qui-Gon believed this boy to be the Chosen One. I promised him to train him." The newly knighted Jedi said defiantly.

"Hmm. It seems that your master's flaws rubbed off on you." Windu said with a tone that would put anyone on their place. But not Obi-Wan.

"And his bravery as well." One of the council's master said.

"If this boy is the Chosen One, we should train him. It's his destiny."

"But he's too old. He already has attachments. Look at how he's glued at Obi-Wan." The Council argued among themselves without reaching a decision. Anakin was becoming restless, something that master Yoda felt.

"Full of emotions you are young one."

"Huh? Well of course I am. I'm human. Don't you guys have emotions?" Anakin answered only for Obi-Wan to glare at him. Yoda smiled.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." One master said. Anakin lowered his eyes in sadness. They all knew what happened to him from the report Obi-Wan gave them. That didn't stop them though.

"Yeah... I miss her. It was my fault she died. Just as it was my fault Qui-Gon died." He's eyes were beginning to wet. However, Obi-Wan, who wanted nothing more than to help his 'little brother' tried to tell him otherwise.

"Hmm. Yes and you fear we won't accept you and you will lose Obi-Wan." Mace Windu said.

"Great fear I sense in you." Master Yoda said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Anakin answered disrespectful.

"Everything! Fear leads to Anger. Anger leads to Hate. Hate leads to Suffering..." Master Yoda trailed off. He could see and sense the boy was in deep thought. Suddenly Anakin raised his eyes to look at the council.

"All I want is to help others. If you don't want to teach me how to use the Force then I will teach my self. If I have to lose my love for my mother to become a Jedi then I choose slavery back on Tatoinne."

"Brave you are." Yoda said.

"Or foolish." Windu added.

"Hmm. Yes... Which one are you young one?" Another council member asked. The question caught Anakin by surprise. However, looking at the Jedi in front of him, he thought they might wanted something more than a simple answer.

"I-I don't know. Honestly, I'm overwhelmed by everything that has happened. One moment I'm with my mom laughing. And the next talking to you..." He looked down and took a deep breath, relaxing. When, he opened his eyes again all the emotions have left his eyes.

"I'm afraid. Not that you won't accept me but that I will hurt others with my power. I don't want to be the reason for anyone's else death. It's okay if you don't take me, I will find something to do... far away from everyone."

Wisdom. That's all master Yoda could see in the youngling's eyes. Quite extraordinary for someone so young. He felt like the boy needed guidance more than Jedi training.

"A padawan you are. Kenobi your master is. Fast your training shall be." Grand Master Yoda said gaining the attention of everyone. Some members of the council looked dissatisfied but the didn't say anything out of respect and trust to Master Yoda.

3 months passed and Anakin was leaving the Temble for the first time.

"Today is a special day my padawan. You will be getting your kuber crystal so that you can construct your first lightsaber. It's a great honor. But I warn you It's not an easy task." Obi-Wan Kenobi said to Anakin as the were landing on a frozen planet. They walked for a minute or two and they found an entrance to a cave. As they walked inside Anakin saw that the cave was actually a temple and inside was already Master Yoda with... with younglings.

_'Great'._ Anakin thought. He didn't like the younglings because of how they treated him. Most of them didn't like how he appeared out of the blue and became a padawan right away. While the younger ones didn't even believed him he was a padawan.

"Gather around younglings. A special day it is today. Begin your first step to a Jedi you will. One more will join you today. Welcome, padawan Skywalker." Yoda said. Immediately, murmurs could be heard from the kids. Anakin took a good look at them. Different races, mostly boys.

_'Great... They will want to test me.'_ The padawan thought in annoyance.

Unfortunately he was correct. The moment they all entered the cave they boys began their "pissing contest".

"Are you really a padawan? You don't look old enough."

"He's probably a youngling and he's just embarrassed to tell the truth."

"Yeah. What Jedi Knight would take you in?" Anakin tried to let their comments go but they touch a cord. Obi-Wan. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by one of the girls.

"Come on guys. Aren't you too old for this. Or is it that you are afraid he's actually the real deal?" An orange togruta said. She turned and smiled at Anakin.

"Hn. Thanks but as a padawan at the age of _13_ I don't need help. _My_ master Obi-Wan Kenobi, you know the one who killed the sith, taught me to not give to stupid taunts. Especially, since _I'm_ the Chosen One. You know, the one _destined_ to bring balance to the Force." Anakin said full of pride. Ever since he came to the temple this was his go to card to get people to back off. With that, Anakin began walking further in.

Hours passed and the young padawan haven't found his kuber crystal. He couldn't even feel a path. He tried to concentrate but the previous event seems to still be bothering him. He exhaled.

"Stupid younglings... I will show them. I will get my crystal and I will make the best lightsaber and then I will become the best Jedi." Anakin mumbled to himself so he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The padawan turned to look for the source of the voice only to see the same togruta. He figured she must have been lost.

"Nothing. It's just that this is harder than I thought." He said plainly and monotonously.

"Really? I found mine straight away. But then something made come this way instead of the exit. Weird." The togruta said and then continued

"Maybe the Force wanted me to help you again." She said with a smirk on her making Anakin grunt.

"I don't need help. Especially from a youngling." He defended himself.

"Hey! You aren't much older than me. I'm 10 how old are you? 12? 13?" She asked somewhat angrily. Anakin didn't care thought.

"13. I'm a padawan at 13 and if everything goes well I'm thinking in 6 years I will be a Jedi Knight. What will _you _be in 6 years?" He asked with his nose high.

"Hopefully, still a youngling so that I don't have a chance to be your padawan." She turned and left for the exit. Anakin turned as well and continued deeper in.

After a while, he was so deep with no crystal. He thought he should turn back when a he heard a voice.

_"Anakin"_

"Not you again." He turn expecting the same girl, however what he saw made him speechless. Shmi Skywalker, his mother was standing in front of him and then she vanished.

_"Anakin. This way.__" _he heard from behind him. He saw her pointing towards an even deeper part of the cave. His feet were moving on their own. He continued towards the dark until he completed disappeared.

The entrance to the cave was completed frozen by the waterfall. Everyone except Anakin were out. Some of the boys made remarks of how he couldn't complete The Gathering and that he wasn't a worthy padawan. Obi-Wan ignored them. He was too focused at his padawan, but a pull of his robes took him out of his trance. A small orange togruta was holding his clothes.

"Don't worry master. I saw him in the deeper part. I have a feeling he would be coming any minute now." she said with a smile. The Jedi Knight kneeled down and rubbed her head.

"Thank you young one." He gave her a smile back.

Suddenly, the frozen waterfall started to shake. more and more violently, then it shattered in thousands of pieces. Anakin simply walked out with a smirk on his face.

"Already looking for your next apprentice master?" he said sarcastically.

"Just in case you didn't came back." Obi-Wan answered him with the same sarcastic tone. Both of them missed the slight blush on the togruta's face at the thought of her becoming a padawan.

"Don't worry master. You're not gonna lose me so easily."

"Yes. I know..." Obi-Wan trailed off but then asked the important question.

"Do you have it?" Anakin smirked and raised his hand.

"Right here!" He opened his palm to reveal a jet black crystal. No one knew that these existed. Almost no one. Master Yoda was deep I thought.

_'The Chosen One he might be'_

**Done. So next one will have Padme in. They are probably 2-3 more of these kind of chapters and then. The War Shall Begin!!! Please tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Friends

**Hello to whoever will reas this. So...I don't know what I'm going to write, hopefully something good. Hope you enjoy.**

"Anakin. Anakin. Where has he run of to now?" Obi-Wan wondered as he was walking the temple halls looking for his padawan.

"I hate it when he does that. 5 years and he hasn't changed." He continued searching for his padawan in the temple.

He would never find him there, since he was visiting a very special friend.

"Oh, miss Padme. Master Anakin is here to see you."

"Thank you 3-CPO. You may go." A very beautiful woman said to the droid. As the gold protocol droid left the room a tall young man entered.

"Hello your majesty." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, Ani. It's Senator now." She replied with a smile, and rush to his arms. Embraced as they were the stood there for a whole minute.

"I missed you Padme. This last mission took longer than I thought." Anakin said his hands tightening around her. She let out a small moan as he did.

"I love it when you do that. I missed you too. I can't wait for a full week with you." She said. Anakin pulled back so he could see her.

"About that..." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Let me guess. You have another mission." She asked looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Are you mad?" He asked, a little afraid of the answer. Padme didn't say anything, she just put her hand on his cheek and looked at his blue eyes.

"My Ani. In the 5 years I know you, you haven't stopped for more than a week. I love you and I love your selflessness. You always want to help somebody. I wouldn't want it any other way." She said and she kissed him.

"I'm just afraid I will lose you someday." She finished. He kissed her back and answered.

"Never gonna happen." He lift her up and he took her to the bedroom.

The next morning, Anakin was training at the main arena of the temple. He was fighting a hologram of Darth Maul. He tried to remain as focused as he could, but the eyes that were staring at him were distracting.

It was usual for him to be looked at. Especially by the Jedi Masters. Today however, he had a larger audience. He figured it was because he was fighting a hologram of a Sith.

This holograms were specifically designed to emulate with 99% accuracy the individual the trainee wanted. It pulled information from various sources, even memories.

To Anakin's knowledge, only a handful of Jedi Masters and even fewer Jedi Knights managed to beat the hologram.

"Ha, the padawan sure is cocky." A Jedi knight remarked. Murmurs could be heard from various sources.

_'Really. Really distracting! Focus. Focus.'_ Anakin thought. Slowly but surely he was gaining the upper hand in the fight.

"Hey Ashoka look at that padawan. He's going to beat the Sith hologram." Ashoka's roommate and best friend Barriss Offee said making the orange togruta stop her own training.

"What?! there's no way..." She began but stopped when he saw Anakin leaping up in the air and landing behind Maul. With a quick slash to the waist, the Sith hologram was cut in half.

"Good Job Anakin." Obi-Wan congratulated his apprentice.

"Thank you Master." Anakin bowed slowly.

"It seems your powers are growing young Skywalker." Mace Windu said from the balcony in which he, and other Jedi Masters were watching.

"Thank you Master. Who knows, maybe in a few months I will be able to beat your hologram, Master..." Anakin answered with a smirk. Mace and Anakin had... a mutual understanding. 'You stay out of trouble, I stay out of your business.'

Unfortunately for Anakin, he had a tendancy to get often in trouble.

"Well if you are so sure of your abilities then why don't you go to your next mission right now?" Mace Windu said with similar smirk.

"I would love to Master, but Master Kenobi is called to guard Duchess Satine of Mandalore for the next two days. Unless you want to accompany_ me_ Master..."

"No" A flat answer.

"But Quinlan Vos would love to."

"What?! Why?! No!!!" A voice in the distance yelled. Mace glared at the source of the voice.

"I mean yeah!" A dark skinned human with dark hair and a yellow tattoo on his nose came forward.

"Hello master Vos." Anakin bowed respectfully. He had to since everyone was watching.

"Yeah, yeah. come with me kid." The man rushed Anakin out of the training area and into a hallway.

"What's our assignment Master Vos?"

"Yeah you know... I'm not really into titles so... Either Vos or Quin will do fine." Anakin looked at him for a second and he let out a breath.

"Thank the Force. So what are going to do Quin?" Quinlan smirked at the kid.

"I like you kid. You catch on quick. We ar-"

"VOS!!!" A voice yell feom the other side of the hallway.

"Shit!" Quinlan quickly turned to look at the source. A beautiful young blue Twilek was walking rather angrily towards the two.

"What the big idea leaving me meditate on the temple roof all night? You never came to check up on me!" She accused the dark skinned Jedi.

"Aayla, relax it was training. I promise. I would never forget you up there alone."

"Really? And what was the point of the exercise?" Quinlan looked worried he turned his eyes to Anakin. Expecting him to chip in.

"It's to strengthen your connection with the Force. Master Kenobi has made me do it dozens of times." Anakin lied quickly. He looked at the man, who had walked behind Aayla, and he saw him thanking him many times.

"Who- Vos. Who is this?"

"Oh yeah. Mace gave us Anakin here for the week." Aayla scanned Anakin from top to bottom with her eyes.

"You're the kid that went straight to padawan right? What?! You think you're better than us?" She asked angrily.

"No ma'am!" He straighten his back and answered right away. She looked at him and laughed.

"Relax, I'm messing with you. I'm Aayla Secura, Vos' padawan." She said and gave her hand to Anakin. He took it and introduced himself.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan's padawan."

"Yeah I know kid."

"Kid? You don't look much older than me Aayla." He didn't like when people talked down at him. At all.

"I guess you're right. Sorry about that. We tend to do a lot of undercover work, so I have a tendency to use some of their phrases. I'm 20 btw. If everything goes well, I will finally be free of him in a year or so." She said pointing to Vos.

"Why are saying like that Aayla? Don't you like my company?"

"No" A flat answer

"Ouch. That hurts." He fake getting stabbed in the heart.

"Yeah so, welcome to one week of this." She said and pointed to Vos again. Anakin smiled.

_'Quite the pace changer...'_ He thought.

**Done. So, I don't know what their mission would be. I might skip it all together, I don't know. Just so you know, the ages in this chapter are:****Anakin: 18****Padme: 21****Ashoka: 16****Obi-Wan: 25****Thank you for reading.**


End file.
